


defense

by cl3rks



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor-Swearing, Self-Defense, Sexual-Reference, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training, donnie is a lil rough, idk what this is other than dumb tbh, if you find pronouns let me know, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: You swear you won't try to punch him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you find pronouns let me know!!
> 
> aye this was spur of the moment tbh idk i might do more like or not im not sure

“No, you need to curl your fists like this.” Donald sighed, grabbing your hands as he uncurled your fist for you then pressed your hand into a more formal fist. He was sure to lay his palm flat on top of your curled fist. “Keep ya knuckles aligned, all you’re gonna get oth’wise is a busted hand.”

You frowned slightly, watching him move his hand before doing the same to your opposite hand. You watched everything he did carefully, your eyebrows furrowed as he did before he told you to try it yourself and forcefully uncurled your hands.

You did exactly as he instructed, hearing him sigh when your thumb was over type instead of on the side. 

“It’s –“ He paused, clenching his jaw and putting his cybernetic-hand on his hip. “It’s fine, you’ll get it eventually.”

“I want to get it now.” You replied, a little disappointed as you tried again. “When can I punch you?”

“’Kay, first of all, you’re not gonna punch-“ Donald went into defense mode as you sent a right-hook his way, and he was quick to bat it away with his human hand and reach for your arm with his cybernetic one, turning you so fast and kicking your legs out from under you with one sweep of his long ones. You were on the ground, on your belly in a matter of moments with his left knee on the small of your back, digging into your tailbone as you whined. “Don’t do that again.”

With your face pressed into the ground you mumbled, “Okay.” And struggled to stand from your twisted and pinned position.

“How can ya get out of this?” He questioned, still pinning you. You moved your neck uncomfortably, attempting to speak to him. “C’mon.”

“Uh, get off.” You told him, beginning to struggle again before you felt him press harder. “Don!”

“You wanted this.” Donald told you seriously. “Now, get out of it.”

“I can’t!” You told him exasperatedly. “You’re heavy and-“

“An’ if some guy ya _don’t_ know does this, he’ll be unforgivin’. I’m not threatenin’ enough, maybe, that’s why you’re not tryin’…”

“I am!” You defended, wiggling again as you struggled to breathe fully. “I can’t get out of this! I’m sorry I tried to punch you, but Jesus – let me _up,_ Donald!”

You strained to watch him clench and unclenched his jaw. “Maybe Bone Breaker would be more of a challenge.” He said thoughtfully.

“Fuck no!” You shouted, struggling and you painfully curled your legs back as if you were doing an in-air kneel and kicked at him, catching one of his legs as you moved your fingers and dug your nails into his hand. You saw the look of shock on his face as your fingers dug moons into his human hand. He let up a little at that, and you used the small amount of free space to move your wrists as you tugged and twisted his cybernetic-hand free of its lock. He yelled a curse as it dropped beside you and, attempting to hold both of your wrists with one hand, his grip slipped as you struggled free. 

You flipped onto your back as he loomed over you, and he went to grab your shoulder, moving almost as quick as you did as your heart began racing. You squealed and planted your feel firmly, pushing yourself across the floor backwards as you used your forearms to crawl and your feet to propel yourself.

“God damn it!” He yelled as you kicked him, scrambling to your feet and running at him again. You jumped on top of him, tackling him to the ground as you used his height and weight against him. “Stop!”

“Let me up next time!” You yelled, sitting on his chest while holding his arms under your feet and leaning back to dig your nails into the joints of his knees.

“Alright, alright – Jesus Christ, (Y/N), I just wanted to motivate-“

“I’m motivated!” You cut him off, watching as he face softened slightly. He looked you over for a moment and a little smirk curled on his face. “What?”

“This is a nice view. Y’know, those shorts have a little rip right in the hem. I can see-“

“Shut up, oh my God!” You groaned, rolling off of him as he began laughing much to your dismay. “You say I’m not taking this seriously, but you’re looking up my shorts!”

“You gave me the advantage.” He told you, standing to grab his cybernetic-hand off the ground. He picked it up and screwed it back into place. “Surprised ya got this thing off.”

“You were asleep and I practiced.”

He scoffed softly. “That’s not creepy.”

You shrugged slightly. “You gave me the advantage.”

The look he sent you was _priceless._


End file.
